Arriving in Paris: 1823
Using the power of the scroll and a special amulet on their necks, that prevents them from singing along unexpectedly, both Reia and Kiva arrived in Paris in the year 1823. Right off the bat, they see the people around them become homeless and poor. Reia: These poor people... We have to be careful here. Kiva: Alright. Reia: According to the official history, the mayor's office should be around here somewhere.. Kiva: That's fine and all, but why I am wearing this necklace? Reia: Oh, that. It prevents you from singing without noticing. Kiva: Oh, okay. Reia: Now then, you can speak French, can you? Kiva: Oui. Reia: Parfait. Allons-y. Kiva: Whoa... You speak French too??? Reia: Oui. I was studying with my brother a long time ago. Kiva: Wow.. - As Kiva and Reia walked together, the beggars stares at them. Reia: Just stay close to me. Kiva: Alright. Reia: (Seeing people like this... It disgusted me..) Kiva: Should we help these people? Reia: As much I want to, we can't. We are strangers here. Let's just see the mayor while we can. Kiva: Okay... - Both Reia and Kiva entered the mayor's office, a few minutes before Javert enters. Reia: Bonjour, monsieur le maire. Jean: Bonjour. You two are visiting Paris? Reia: Oui. We just got here. Kiva: I'm Kiva and this is my sister, Reia. Jean: How do you do? Reia: We understand what happened to your relatives. Jean: How do you know that? Kiva: We have seen your profile beforehand. Jean: I choose this to hide that identity from Javert. Kiva: Javert? You mean a police investigator? Jean: Oui. You shouldn't be here. Reia: Attends une minute. Didn't you take this role to hide yourself into? Jean: What other choice do I have? Kiva: Maybe run? Jean: No, that's too specific. Kiva: Oh.. Reia: In that case, we came to help you. Jean: You what? Kiva: Easy, Jean. Can you tell us a little bit about your sister? Jean: Fantine... She has a daughter.. We tried everything we can to help her. Reia: But it wasn't enough.. I can tell. Kiva: Gosh, that's awful.. Jean: My sister is fully aware of this and she's trying her best to support her. Reia: Then I guess we have to find Fantine first. Kiva: Yeah, she's working at the factory. Reia: Which one? Kiva: The one where the workers prepared clothing. Reia: Alright, we need to leave before-- - Suddenly, Javert shows up to the office. Jean: I'll be right there. *quietly* Take the back door. Find Fantine for me. I'll catch up with you. Kiva: *quietly* Alright, Jean. - Both Kiva and Reia went out of the office and back into the streets of Paris. Reia: Okay.. If I work at a factory, where would I be? Kiva: Hey, look! - The duo saw Fantine who is thrown out of work due to her secret being discovered. Kiva: Fantine? Reia: (Not her too...) Kiva: Oh no.. Don't tell me.. Reia: We better follow her. Kiva: Good idea. - Reia and Kiva quietly followed Fantine. Category:Scenes